wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż do środka Ziemi/38
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Podróż do środka Ziemi Od samego początku naszej podróży, nie mało mnie już spotkało niespodzianek; powinienem się był przeto już z niemi oswoić. Jednakże przyznam, że na widok napisu runicznego osłupiałem zupełnie. Nie tylko podpis uczonego alchemika stał wyryty na skale, lecz i puginał jego znajdował się w moich rękach. Mogłem to wszystko uważać za złowróżbne znaki, ale nie mogę w żaden sposób zaprzeczyć istnieniu podróżnika i rzeczywistości jego podróży. Gdy takie uwagi krążyły mi po głowie, profesor Lidenbrock zapędził się tymczasem w sposób trochę dytyrambiczny w pochwały dla nieśmiertelnego, jak go zwał, Arne Saknussema. – Oh! cudowny geniuszu! – wołał – o niczem nie przepomniałeś, coby mogło innym śmiertelnikom wskazać pewną drogę wewnątrz skorupy ziemskiej; następcy twoi, wszędzie w tych ciemnych podziemiach natrafiają na twe ślady, od trzech przeszło wieków tam pozostałe. Za twą sprawą, inni mogą podziwiać te cuda. Imię twe, spotykane od czasu do czasu, prowadzi prosto do celu śmiałego podróżnika, który miał odwagę puścić się za twym śladem. Ja także na wieczną pamiątkę wyryję nazwisko moje na tej ostatniej karcie granitowej, a przylądek któryś ty pierwszy widział na morzu przez ciebie odkrytem, niech zwie się przylądkiem Saknussem. Słuchając tego, przyznam się żem czuł ogarniający mnie zapał. Nieznany ogień ożywił me piersi; zapomniałem i o przebytych nieszczęściach i grożącem niebezpieczeństwie w powrocie. Co inny zrobił, chciałem i ja to uczynić, a żadne dzieło ludzkie nie wydało mi się niepodobnem do urzeczywistnienia. – Idźmy! idźmy naprzód! – zawołałem. Poskoczyłem ku ciemnej galeryi, gdy profesor zatrzymał mnie – i on, człowiek niecierpliwy i porywczy, począł zalecać mi krew zimną i wstrzemięźliwość. – Powróćmy – rzekł – najpierw do Hansa i przyprowadźmy w to miejsce naszą tratwę. Z niechęcią posłuchałem tego rozkazu. – Czy wiesz stryju – rzekłem idąc spiesznym krokiem – że dotąd okoliczności nader nam sprzyjały. – Ah! tak sądzisz, mój chłopcze? – Bezwątpienia, i przyznać trzeba, że wszystko, burza nawet posłużyła do zwrócenia na dobrą drogę. Błogosławionym niech będzie huragan morski, doprowadzający nas do tych brzegów, z których nas piękna wydaliła pogoda! Bo przypuściwszy, żeśmy się dostali na południowy brzeg morza Lidenbrock, cóżby się naówczas z nami stało? Oczy nasze nie spotkałyby się z nazwiskiem Saknussema i stalibyśmy gdzieś może na jakiej przestrzeni, nigdzie nas doprowadzić nie mającej. – Tak mój Axelu, jest rzeczywiście coś opatrznościowego w tem, że płynąc ku południowi, przybiliśmy przeciwnie do brzegu północnego i właśnie do przylądka Saknussem. Jestto fakt prawdziwie zadziwiający, którego niczem sobie wytłomaczyć nie umiem. – Eh! mniejsza o to! nie tłomaczmy taktów, a raczej z nich korzystajmy. – Masz słuszność, moje dziecię, lecz… – Lecz puśćmy się znowu drogą północną, przejdźmy wszystkie kraje Europy w tej stronie: Szwecyę, Rossyę, Syberyę i t. d., a to lepsze będzie, aniżeli zagłębiać się pod pustynie Afryki, lub spienione wały oceanu! – Tak jest Axelu, tak jest, masz słuszność, tem więcej, że opuszczamy to morze poziome, nigdzie nas doprowadzić nie mogące. Teraz zaczniemy w dół schodzić i schodzić bez końca!… A wiesz ty Axelu. że aby dotrzeć do środka ziemi, niema już więcej jak może tysiąc pięćset mil co najwyżej? – E! taka bagatela! to i mówić o tem nie warto; w drogę więc, w drogę coprędzej!… Tak rozmawiając, doszliśmy do Hansa. Wszystko było gotowe do natychmiastowego odjazdu. Siedliśmy na tratwę; Islandczyk rozpuścił żagiel i wybrzeżem skierował się ku przylądkowi Saknussem. Wiatr nie był zbyt pomyślny, nieraz przeto musieliśmy popychać się za pomocą kijów okutych; często wypadało okrążać ogromne skały zachodzące w morze. Nakoniec, po trzech godzinach żeglugi, to jest około szóstej wieczorem, przybiliśmy do brzegu, w miejscu wygodnem i bezpiecznem. Wyskoczyliśmy na ziemię. Byłem jeszcze rozgorączkowany; zaproponowałem więc żeby spalić nasz statek, celem odjęcia sobie możności dalszego podróżowania po wodzie. Stryj sprzeciwił się temu. Zdawało mi się że zobojętniał, że utracił cały zapal i energię. – To przynajmniej – rzekłem – jedźmyż zaraz nie tracąc czasu. – Dobrze, dobrze mój chłopcze, ale najprzód zbadajmy należycie tę nową galeryę, aby wiedzieć czy potrzebne będą sznury i drabiny. Stryj wprawił znowu w ruch przyrząd Ruhmkorfa; porzuciliśmy tratwę przywiązaną do brzegu i puściliśmy się w nowe przejście; ja szedłem na czele wyprawy! Okrągły prawie otwór przejścia, miał około pięciu stóp średnicy; ciemny tunel ciągnął się przez skałę. Po obu stronach widać w nim było szczątki materyj wybuchowych, które dawniej przezeń przechodziły; dolną częścią dotykał gruntu, tak że można było dojść do niego bez trudności. Uszedłszy ze sześć kroków, natrafiliśmy na ogromny kamień, przejście tamujący. – Przeklęta skała! – krzyknąłem zagniewany na widok tej przeszkody. Napróżnośmy szukali w lewo i prawo, u góry i na dole – nigdzie żadnego przejścia, ani otworu. Hans z lampą troskliwie zbadał wszystkie punkta, lecz wszystko na nic się nie przydało. Potrzeba było wyrzec się wszelkiej nadziei przejścia. Usiadłem na ziemi zrozpaczony; stryj wielkiemi krokami mierzył korytarz w zamyśleniu. – Ależ Saknussem… – zawołałem. – Musiał go także zatrzymać ten kamień. – Nie, nie, to być nie może – odpowiedziałem – ten kawał skały musiał tu zamknąć przejście w skutek jakiegoś wstrząśnienia gwałtownego, lub też zjawiska magnetycznego, poruszającego skorupę ziemską. Jestem pewny, że wiele upłynęło lat pomiędzy powrotem Saknussema i zawaleniem się tej skały. Widoczną jest rzeczą, że przez tę galeryę płynęły kiedyś swobodnie materye wulkaniczne. Teraz oto jeszcze znać świeżo popękane szczeliny w tym granitowym suficie, który zdaje się być utworzonym z osobnych części, z kamieni ogromnych, naniesionych tu jakoby ręką, jakiego olbrzyma i następnie jednem silniejszem wstrząśnieniem zbitych w masę nieprzebytą. Tak, niezawodnie jestto przypadkowa zapora, której Saknussem nie napotkał; i jeśli tej zawady nie usuniemy, tośmy naprawdę niegodni dostać się do środka ziemi! Pamiętam że mówiłem z ogromnym zapałem. Cała dusza profesora Lidenbrocka przeszła we mnie. Byłem jakby natchniony i ożywiony wielką myślą odkryć; zapomniałem o przeszłości – gardziłem przyszłością. Po dojściu do wnętrza kuli ziemskiej, powierzchnia jej przestała mnie zajmować; niczem dla mnie były miasta, wsie i miasteczka – zapomniałem o Hamburgu; o domku na Königstrasse, a nawet o mojej poczciwej Graüben, która może mnie już opłakiwała, jak straconego na zawsze. – Dobrze więc – rzekł stryj – torujmy sobie drogę – przewracajmy ten mur! mamy łopaty, motyki, oskardy!… – Na motykę i oskard to zatwarde. – Cóż więc zrobić? – A, szczęśliwa myśl! proch!… mina!… Podminujmy tę zawadę i wysadźmy ją w powietrze. – Prochem? – Ależ tak, prochem; chodzi tylko o odłamanie kawałka skały. – Hansie do roboty! – zawołał profesor. Islandczyk nie mówiąc i słowa, powrócił na tratwę i przyniósł ztamtąd oskard, którym miał zrobić wydrążenie pod minę. Nie była to praca łatwa. Potrzeba było wywiercić sporą dziurę, mogąca pomieścić pięćdziesiąt funtów bawełny strzelniczej, której siła rozrywająca jest cztery razy większa od siły zwykłego prochu armatniego. Nadzwyczajnie byłem wzruszony i niecierpliwy. Gdy Hans zajmował się swą pracą, my ze stryjem przygotowaliśmy długi knot, zanurzając go w zmoczonym prochu i przeciągając przez uszytą na ten cel rurkę płócienną. – Zobaczysz stryju, że zrobimy sobie przejście. – Oh! jestem tego pewny! – odpowiedział profesor. O północy wszystko już było gotowe; nabój bawełny strzelniczej założony w otwór, a knot przeciągnięty przez całą galeryę aż na zewnątrz, zkąd miał być zapalonym. Jednej iskierki ognia brakło do wprawienia w ruch tej ogromnej i strasznej machiny. – Do jutra – rzekł pan Lidenbrock. Musiałem uledz rozkazowi i czekać jeszcze przez śmiertelnie długie sześć godzin!